


May it be just a dream.

by polopoloooooooooooooo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dnd Inspired, F/F, fluff a bit, lapis is dumb, peridot is babi, sapphire is tired, togheter they have trauma!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polopoloooooooooooooo/pseuds/polopoloooooooooooooo
Summary: sapphire as a weird premonitions, adn need's help
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	May it be just a dream.

CHAPTER 1:

River's of blood... that's what she saw... as far as her eye could see...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapphire woke up in a shock, breething harsly, small tears streaming down her only eye, she took the time she needed to regain herself, wiping her forhead, and looking around her room, the curtain where closed but a few string"s of light, indicated that it was pretty late.  
"slept too much again..." she tought to herself. " I keep having this.. horrible dream... i need to tell someone about it"  
as she said that, she got out of her bed, changed her sleep dress, for a more confortable one, and went out her door. she was now outside of her room into the empty corridor that connected the high class of the castle to the rest of it inhabitent.

she walked down the empty castle for a bit at a fast past, looking forward with a clear vision of what she wanted.

after a solid 10 minutes of walking inside creepely empty corridor's she arrived upon a normal wooden door, within this door was a sign written "alchemy laboratory".

she breathed and knocked on the door

a small "eep!!" of suprized was heard inside, followed by a grunt of frustration from another entity, then lead to the sound of little step's taken to come open the door.

"h-hello miss!! how are you today??" said the little pale blonde, face visibely red, trying to hide her neck with a part of her robe

"i am fine peridot, thank you" sapphire said sweetly

"come in miss!! dont stay here!!"

"thank's, but stop calling me miss" sapphire said trying not to be rude, but this appelation was really starting to get on her nerve's.

"noted" peridot said while closing the door.

upon looking inside the room, sapphire saw many things, she saw the countless différent bottle spread around everywere, as well as page's of book, symbol's and other thing she didnt understood.  
one thing she understood at least, was the grumpy frustreted look that the tall blue haired sorcerer gave her, then turn her head away and pretended to look at nothing, coupled with the panicked attitude of peridot, who seemed more panicked then the normaly is, sapphire asked as politly and inocently as possible.

"did i interupted something?"

"NO,no no no its fine saph dont worry about it!!" peri forced out a little embarresed laugh

"well.." said lapis in the tired and raspy voice she is kwoned for. she walks closer to sapphire.

"you see.. when two people love each other very much.. they sometime use theyre free time to have... an "intercourse" toghether.." lapis say in a tired monotone voice, will looking simutalery at sapphire then peri, but more at peri

sapphire turned herself to see peridot boill of embarassent,

"hum... well sorry to have prematuraly stopped your "intercourse" but i recuire your service's... both of you..."

"ok.. come upstair will be cozier.." said lapis

as soon as she turned around to get upstairs she saw peridot, face down and still burning red, sprinting to get theyre before anyone.

"uh..." said lapis suprised "i didn't she was that fast.."

sapphire just rolled her eye and got up the stairs.

as lapis arrived after everyone. she saw sapphire sitted in a chair in front of a desk where peri was sitting, she just came and sitted next to peri.

"oook... so.. what are we dealing with?" peridot said, calmed and starting to get intrigued by what sapphire had to say.

"well... i have been having nightmare's recently.. well.. no i have been having a recuring nightmare for some day.. like a really vivid one, it feel so weird not weird like a nightmare normaly does, this one feel's... real.. like a prémonition of some sort.. " sapphire said trying to find her word's.

lapis and peri looked at each other concerned..  
"what is happening is this nightmare?" asked lapis intrigued.

"i dont remember much of it... i know its pretty long i only remembers bits of it.. exept the ending when i wake up, the last part is for me the scariest...ok so it starte's pretty fine at first im in a forest walking with some soldier's and you peridot.." she pointed at peridot who straightned up as the was pointed.

"i dont remember what happen after, its like.. faded.. the only clear part i remeber is a abandonned looking dark town.. im alone this time, and im armed, with a bloody sword.. after that i only have flashe of people screaming of crying.. then the last picture i recall is..." she is hesiten to say it.

she looks at peri then at lapis, who seem's to understand

"honey, could you go look for my book downstairs?" lapis asked peridot

"oh! okay sure!" peridot jumped a bit suprised by the petname lapis called her and started heading down stairs.

when making sure that peri wasn't here sapphire continu's

"okay so the last image i recall is.. an empty but bloody battle field.. theyre is river's of blood.. as far as i could see, but no bodies... its was strange, but the worst was theyre was somebody.."

she look's behind her and keep her voice down

"i saw peridot standing body coverd in blood and scars, bone's and organ's appering, the scars werent the one made on a battlefield, they looked like... slave's scars.. toture scar's..." sapphire said visibly enerved as lapis tensed up a bit

"you probably know this.. but in the past, when i had... my other eye.. vision like this where actual future vision, since i lost it i didn't got them, but now, this is the closest i have been to another vision..." sapphire said leaning back in her chair

lapis stared blankly into nothing, visibly tense.

"Hey!! im back, i found the book" peridot proudly show's lapis.

"what did i miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic hope you like it!!! if you have criticisem please leave them to help me improve, please do not bully or talk about my bad enflish too mcuh please, i am french so i english isnt my main language so please stay constuctive


End file.
